Network connected devices are getting more and more common. In many applications, it is vital for security reasons that the origin, hardware and functionality of new devices in a network are known and controlled. This has brought with it new issues and challenges concerning authentication of new devices in the network. There exist many cryptographic solutions to the problem of secure authentication of devices in such networks. However, such solutions rely on distribution of cryptographic keys, which may result in logistical security problems.
There is thus a need for improvements within in this area. There exists the need to solve or at least reduce one or several of the drawbacks discussed above.